


Against All Odds

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Heartache, Love, My First Fanvid, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is my VERY first, virgin attempt at a fanvid. There are a few rough transitions, but overall I am thrilled. A VERY SPECIAL THANKS AND ACKNOWLEDGMENT (also in the credits) to Pruedens for her continued inspiration and because I borrowed her perfect ending (and a few clips) from her video "Real". They were EXACTLY what I wanted to do and she did it so much better! The rest is mine, I hope you like it and it stokes the FEELS flames for all my fellow Naudrey fans for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all Pancake lovers but especially to Doris <3 Here's a little Nathan for us to share. SHARE...got it? ;-)


End file.
